The Moment Lily Knew
by Alpha's Opinianated Law
Summary: We all know that Lily Evans hated James Potter. So when did she realize she loved him? One-shot. Please R&R.


**_This idea just popped into my head and I decided to write it down. Please read and review :) _**

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble," James' eyes were cold and empty of any sparkle or hope that was always once there, "I'll just leave." He turned around and with a crack like a whip, he was gone. And that's when I realized it.

I remembered that fateful day when I met James Potter, the first thing that he'd ever said to me.

_"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" Potter flashed that arrogant smirk that gave me a springy feeling in my stomach, that then, I did not understand. I found it annoying, but it was always there whenever Potter was there. _

_From that moment on, James Potter was a part of my life. He followed me around, teased me, turned my hair a vomit yellow, asked me out continuously and annoyed me to death._

_In fourth year, my best friend was changing and I knew it. Severus Snape was no longer the innocent boy that I had met years ago_

_He and I were arguing. I didn't like the people he hung around and he knew it, I just didn't get it. _

_"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" Severus demanded._

_"What's Potter go to do with anything?" I asked. Why did Snape always have to bring Potter up? What was it? Looking back, I wasn't sure why, but now I understood._

_"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?"_

_"He's ill," I had responded. I was getting annoyed. "They say he's ill."_

_"Every month at the full moon?"_

_"I know your theory," I said coldly. I was sick of Snape telling me his thoughts about Lupin. I honestly didn't care. "Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"_

_"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are."_

_"They don't use Dark Magic though," as you do, I said silently to myself. "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there."_

_Snape's face turned gruesome and disgusted. "Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to-I won't let you-."_

_"Let me? Let me?" I hated the possessivness of Snape. Did he think that he owned me?_

_"I didn't mean-I just don't want to see you made a fool off- He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!"_

_Everyone knew that Potter fancied me back then... it was obvious. Everyday, he'd ask me out at least once, ruffle is already messy hair and send me that smirk. I hated him becaues of it, I hated the way he made me feel. Why did I feel some sort of attraction, I would think to myself, what was wrong with me? _

_I think that Severus sensed something was going on, he knew me better than all of my other friends. And because of that, he became even more possessive and rude to Potter._

_"You're becoming just like him!" I told him one day. _

_He sputtered. "What, no, no, I am not!" _

_"Yes you are! You jinx people just for fun, JUST LIKE HIM, you pick fights with him when he's alone, JUST LIKE HIM, you are a coward! What happened to the Severus Snape that I met five years ago?" I screamed at him, tears springing into my eyes._

_A couple months later, our friendship was ended._

_"Mudblood!" was what Severus had called me. _

_One year later, Potter decided that it would be funny to hang my knickers and bras all over the Great Hall. I cried and sobbed and finally stopped one hour later. Then, James Potter did something that he'd never done before, he apologized. He told me he only did it to get my attention, maybe hoping that I'd hope it was funny and go out with him. He ruined the moment by asking me out. I obviously declined._

_Then, it was seventh year and James Potter seemed to have deflated his head. He was made Head Boy, along with me who was Head Girl. The many invitations to Hogsmeade stopped and he only asked me out once a month or so. I actually found myself being able to talk to him without yelling or getting into fights._

_One the last day of school, I was furious and throwing a fit into my dorm. Why? Petunia had actually MARRIED Vernon Dursley and I did not even get an INVITATION to the wedding, no one had even bothered to tell me. And in came James Potter, with a banquet of roses. He handed them to me and said, "Lily will you go out with me?"_

_Before I could answer, he continued. "I thought since we'd been getting along and we're actually friends, you might want to..." he shuffled his feet awkwardly, "You know..."_

_I don't know why, but I felt a jolt of anger. Maybe I just had to take out my anger on somebody. _

_"NO!" I screamed, "Do you think that you have stopped asking me out this year that I'll just magically say yes? No, I won't Potter, because I'm not stupid, and we are NOT friends!"_

And I realized that James Potter was the one I loved. He was the one that made me furious, the one that made me laugh and cry. In first year, he was annoying. In second year, he became rather stalker-ish and followed me around, trying to make me laugh. In third year, he started asking me out and I hated it. In fourth year, he grew handsome. In fifth year, he became more arrogant than ever. In sixth year, he seemed to realize that to get me to actually like him, he'd have to deflate his head a little. In seventh year, he became sweet and charming.

I loved James Potter. It may have taken me a full seven years to realize that, but better late then never.

Now I would have to go after him. _Just great._

**_And that's it! Please review :) _**


End file.
